CubexBeyblade Crossover
by fire angel8
Summary: for people who don't know what cube is it's a science fiction/horror movie. ^_^ PG for mild violence. *full summary inside*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or its characters and I don't own Cube or the company that owns that (for all of the people who don't know what Cube is. Well it is a science-fiction/horror movie ^_^) I don't own Batman or Marvel Comics. Anyway this is what I get for watching Hyper Cube on T.V. last night ^_^.  
  
I can at least try to explain for people who cry over stupid chic flicks *sticks out tongue *. It's about theses people that are trapped inside of this rotating, shifting cube. They have no idea how or when they got there. And it takes a frekin' genus to figure out how to get out. What dives me up the wall is if the whole thing is an illusion or not? Once you have seen the movie you will get what I am talking about. Anywho, ENJOY! ^_^.  
  
Summery: some how the BladeBreakers end up in the cube but with Kai in there will they survive? Who can pull them through? Who the hell is behind this? Well if you read you will find out ^_^. Oh yeah I almost forgot, there are more than just the BladeBreakers I think I even through in the White Tigers too. somewhere. oh well have fun! ^_^ One more thing I myself only write anti-yaoi fics, so sucks for gay people ^_^. Anyway to the fic Batman!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter One: An Unusual Place ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uuh where am I?" Kai said rubbing the back of his head, and siting himself upright. He found himself in a red room, it looked like an ordinary, square, cubic room. Something caught his eye though what is this pace; there are markings looks like something Boris would do. I will kill him when I get the right opportunity. His thoughts where interrupted by the sound of a door hissing open. Despite the pain Kai managed to push himself up against the wall underneath the door. At the right moment Kai reached up and wrapped his hands around the person's neck and threw him to the wall opposite of him.  
  
" Hey what was that for!" Tyson yelled! ". Couldn't see you.." Yeah right that is defiantly something I enjoy doing. Kai thought evilly. "Do you have any idea where this place is?" Tyson asked just getting up. " Better yet. what it is." Kai replied still looking around. "Oh this is great what if I get hungry!" Tyson wailed. " I don't think I will last long!" if! IF is an understatement. Why do I have to get stuck with him anyway! I really hope there is some one else besides him, ill go crazy, if I am not already! Boris is really going to die for making me go through all of this crap! Even if it isn't him that is behind this I am killing him anyway. just for fun. Kai thought ignoring Tyson. Without another word kai forced himself to get up. Suddenly the walls started to shake, both of them where thrown back down. 


	2. an unusual place:2

Sorry for the short chapter my computer went belly up and all my stories and poems went down the drain. I did save this one to a disk but it was the old version I had written another page, but when I loaded the story I didn't know it was the short version so sorry but I will have longer chapters. I don't own Beyblade if I did I would but Voltaire in a retirement home and I would but Boris in anger management class!^_^  
  
Chapter two: An Unusual Place: 2  
  
"What was that an earthquake?" Tyson asked rubbing his sore butt. Is that even possible are the rooms actually moving? Kai thought as he got up and went to a nearby 'door' that was about the size of a small window. Kai put his hand one the middle most part of the door and it hissed open and Kai hoped onto the edge and peered in.  
"Hey, Kai what are you doing?" Tyson tried to get the blue haired teens attention but it was of no use. Kai just laughs insanely and imitates a voice of South Park.  
"Oh my god, they killed Kenny!" Kai just laughs at his joke, but Tyson doesn't get it. "Hey, Kai what are you staring at?" Tyson complained and was getting annoyed with his team captain that was just making insane comments. Giving up Tyson walked over to where his captain. "Oh my gosh they really did kill Kenny!" Kai looked at Tyson wondering how someone can be that stupid. Kenny was dangling on the ceiling by his tie and Dizzy was nowhere in sight. This room must be a trap. Without another thought Kai took of Tyson's hat and threw it into the room. "What was that for?" Tyson asked he was about to go into the room and get his hat when he was stopped by Kai's arm. "Wait." Kai said sternly. All of a sudden there was a huge burst of light. They both shielded their eyes and turned away. After the light dulled Kai turned his head he knew exactly what had happened to Kenny. "Hey that was my hat! My grandmother gave that to me! You are a big meanie!" Tyson wined Kai turned his head to see what he was fussing about. His hat now looks like Swiss cheese. And as for Kenny he had completely vanished. Tyson being the stupid one went in to get what was left of his hat. As soon as he stepped into the room the bright light re-appeared and Tyson was goon along with the hat. Kai being Kai he shrugged it off and went to the middle of the room. Haha now that he is gone I can begin my search. He began to examine the strange room. What are these numbers by the doors? Lets see.234.odd. He went to the room on his left and put his hand on the door when it opened it was a techno green and curled up in the middle of the room laid a raven haired teen by the looks of things he was unconscious. Kai crawled through the intercession and hoped down behind Ray. Ray instinctively turned to see Kai. "You in here to?" Ray asked then realized what he just said obviously he had gotten a hit to the head. Ray shrugged it off. "Have you found anyone else?" Ray saw a smirk on Kai's features. "Yes, two of them." He couldn't help but laugh about Tyson's stupidity earlier. His smirk caught onto Ray's face. "So where are they?" Ray asked but couldn't help but laugh at Kai's smirk. They stood there a while with funny looks on their faces. Eventually Ray realized that Kai wasn't going to answer so he decided to shrug it off. "Should we look for the others?" Ray asked trying to change the subject. "Do we have anything else better to do?" "No guess not." Ray stated as they both looked down at the bottom door.  
  
So what did you think? Huh? First crossover fic so be nice. More on the way school is starting up soon so I might not get to update often but please bear with me. Review please *holds out sugar* I have sugar ^_^ 


End file.
